moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa/XMF
| aliases = | continuity = X-Men Film Series | image = | notability = Main character | type = | occupation = Prostitute | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = New York | known relatives = Wade Wilson Also known as Deadpool. Fianc . | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Deadpool (2016) | final appearance = | actor = Morena Baccarin }} Vanessa is a fictional prostitute and the female lead in the 2016 superhero action film Deadpool. She was played by actress Morena Baccarin. Biography Vanessa worked as a prostitute and found a man named Wade Wilson, who hired as a client. Rather than sex however, Wade took her to play ski ball with him. Later however, Wade did make use of his remaining allotted time, and the two bumped fuzzies. This led to an intense romance between the two, wherein they engaged in several traditions such as dressing up for every single holiday no matter obscure. Wade proposed to Vanessa with a plastic toy ridden that he had hidden up his ass. Moments after proposing however, he fell over unconscious. Wade was diagnosed with terminal cancer. He found an option that saved his life, but doing so caused severe physical mutations of his biology, turning him into a butter face. Unable to live like this, he abandoned Vanessa, and she believed that he had left her so that he could die with dignity. In fact, Wade became an assassin calling himself Deadpool. He sough revenge upon the man who disfigured him, Ajax, and wanted to force him to heal him. Through the course of their conflict, Ajax kidnapped Vanessa and sealed her within a plastic tube with no oxygen. Wade freed her, and though she was glad to be alive, was furious that he had left her. The two mended their ways however, and got back together. As far as having to look at Wade's facial disfigurement on a daily basis, Vanessa said, "After a brief adjustment period and a bunch of drinks, it's a face... I'd be happy to sit on". Notes * * Vanessa is loosely based on the character of Vanessa Carlysle, who is a character appeared in issues of X-Force. This version of Vanessa was a mutant shape-shifter. * Claims to have been molested as a child by her uncle, but this may have been a lie as part of her one-upmanship game with Wade over who had the crappier life. She also claimed to have slept in a dishwasher box. * Actress Morena Baccarin is also known for playing Inara Serra in the 2005 sci-fi film Serenity, and Karen Walker in the 2015 comedy Spy. * To prepare for her sex scene, Morena Baccarin and director Tim Miller did shots of Tequila before shooting the scene. AOL.com; OnlyOnAOL; "How Morena Baccarin handled that epic 'Deadpool' sex scene". * Actress Tina Alexander provided the voice of Vanessa in the "How It Should Have Ended" animated comedy sketch for Deadpool. Abilities Powers * Vanessa does not possess any superhuman abilities. Skills * Seduction: As a prostitute, it can be assumed that Vanessa has some skill in the art of seduction. Explicit content * Profanity: Moderate use of strong language including "Fuck", "bitch", and "shit". She also engages in crude sexual humor. * Female topless nudity: A flashing glimpse of Morena Baccarin's breasts can be seen during her sex scene with Ryan Reynolds. External Links * References Category:Expanded pages